By The Way
by 4ever23
Summary: Brooke and Nathan were best friends, then came Lucas Roe to town. Story begins with Brooke and Lucas breaking up, and may contain flashbacks in further chapters.
1. The Break Up

This is my firs fanfiction ever titled **By The Way**. It's planned on being a **Brooke and Nathan fic**. And Lucas and Nathan are not related in this story. Characters that will be in this fan fic are Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, Skills, and Mouth. I know this chapter is very short, but I'm still trying to get through the feel of things, but I would appreciate it if you would comment and tell me what you think thus far.

**CHAPTER 1 - THE BREAKUP**

Lucas Roe awoke to the sound of his girlfriend Brooke Davis knocking impatiently on his bedroom door. "Lucas, you up? Let me in!" He rolled over now realizing who was calling. He got up from his plaid bedded sheets and opened the door. He saw Brooke smiling up at him and he smiled back.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to come see the boy I love?" she asked not wanting a response. She waited a moment then tilted her head up and gave him a gently placed kiss on the side of his cheek. Subsequently, plopping down on his bed.

"Well hello, pretty girl, what brings you to my room so early this morning?" Lucas said knowingly as he shut the door behind him and walked toward his girlfriend.

"Much better." Brooke gave him a wink, then flashed her signature dimples at him sweetly. He smirked at her smugly and removed his tank top knowing what was coming next.

Brooke sat silently with the covers pulled up to her chest. She was in deep thought, almost as if in a trance. She looked over at Lucas slightly wondering if what he truly wanted was her. After all, he did call her another girls name during sex. How could she not be modified. Lindsay.

"Luke", Brooke said hesitantly. He knew he hurt her, he could tell it in her voice. He shifted his head to the side, now looking her square in the face. She continued, "I don't know what to say…except".

"I know", he spoke softly. "And I'm sorry Brooke" he blurted, now gaining certainty. He was trying not to think about what he knew was inevitable, the break up. But he had to ask "Could you ever forgive me."

"Lucas, I'm sorry too, you don't know how much. But what you did, what you said it was so hurtful."

"Brooke, I love you! Not Lindsay!" He stated strongly.

"I love you too Lucas. But how can I not be hurt by all of this. You cheated on me with her for 2 months. I already forgave you once."

"I know, but I didn't cheat on you this time Brooke". She smirked at the desperation in his voice. "I have been faithful to you ever since I broke it off with her. And if I could do it over I would."

"Lucas I'm sorry but it's over. There's nothing you can do to fix this. We're done." She stood up and began getting dressed.

"But Brooke", he begged.

"I have to go." she stated looking anywhere but him. Then grabbed her purse and left.


	2. An Old Friend

**CHAPTER 2 - AN OLD FRIEND**

She didn't want to go home, so she went to the first place she met him. Lucas Roe. Her friend Mouth had introduced them. Lucas was new to town and always hung out at the River court. That's where he met Skills, and they eventually became good friends. Brooke sat down on the bleacher seats that her and Mouth always used to sit on. She thought back to when she would come here and root Nathan on as Mouth pretended to announce. She was so happy then. And she felt lucky to have such great friends. But that was 6 months ago, when her and Nate were **best** **friends.** These days she didn't know whether Nathan Scott was alive or dead.

She closed her eyes and sighed into her hands. She missed him, a lot, more than she wanted to admit. But how could she expect for things to be the same. He never wanted her to date Lucas and warned her things would change between them if she did. Not because he wanted them too but because he knew it was unavoidable. She lost her best friend for that jerk of a guy, Lucas Roe. And she couldn't of felt any more alone.

She tried so hard not to start crying. She wanted to stay strong about all of this. But she couldn't help but shed a tear at what just transpired. She ended things with Lucas. Once and for all. And it was just starting to sink in. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't here the footsteps coming toward her. She looked up absently and saw Nathan standing before her. She was surprised no doubt about it. But why should she be? He was the star of the Tree Hill Ravens and this was a basketball court.

"Brooke!" Nathan asked surprised as he came closer to her. "What's the matter?" Brooke looked down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She sniffed. He looked into her eyes now. Pleading with her to talk to him. She half smiled and muttered, "Lucas and I broke up." He didn't know what to say. He never liked the guy and he felt happy inside that they were finally through. But he knew Brooke was in love with him, so he tried his best not to show his content. Brooke shivered inadvertently and he noticed she wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Here." He said extending his hand out, the jacket firmly in grasp.

"It's ok." She shivered again.

"Brooke your cold. So would you please just take my jacket so you won't catch pneumonia?" She took the larger blue and white letterman's jacket and slipped it on.

"Aren't you mad at me?" She said puzzled by his kindness. He furrowed his eyebrows compassionately.

"I was never angry with you Brooke." He stated while shortening the gap between them.

"You weren't?"

"No, never. He sat down beside her.

"Then were okay". Brooke asked hopefully.

"We were never not okay, Brooke. You were my best friend, you still are. Brooke smiled at his comment.

"I was hoping you would say that." she grinned even more.

'Hey, there's the smile I love." And they both laughed together. Then after a moment of pure happiness for one another's company Nathan confirmed his thoughts aloud.

"You'll be okay Brooke." He didn't need to know the details of their break up. All he needed to know is that she would be all right.

"I know… it just hurts a little that's all." Even though in her mind she knew it hurt far more than just a little. It nearly destroyed her. But she knew she had to quit him. And today she finally did.

"Come here." Nathan held out his arms begging for her to be next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for the next half hour. Silent but healing all the same. Not just her broken heart but their friendship.


End file.
